Extended reality technologies (e.g., virtual reality technology, augmented reality technology, mixed reality technology, etc.) allow users to experience extended reality worlds. For example, extended reality worlds may be implemented as partially or fully simulated realities that do not exist in the real world as such, or that do exist in the real world but are difficult, inconvenient, expensive, or otherwise problematic for users to experience in real life (i.e., in a non-simulated manner). Extended reality technologies may thus provide users with a variety of entertainment experiences, educational experiences, vocational experiences, and/or other enjoyable or valuable experiences that may be difficult or inconvenient for the users to experience otherwise.
In order to provide enjoyable and meaningful experiences to users, certain extended reality worlds may be relatively large and/or complex. Such extended reality worlds may provide users with a rich diversity of content to visually and audibly experience and explore. For instance, certain extended reality worlds may include a complex soundscape of sounds from a variety of virtual audio sources in the extended reality world. Conventionally, sounds included in such complex soundscapes have been mixed and layered together without regard for where the sounds virtually originate or how the sounds virtually propagate through the extended reality world. Such conventional mixing may be insufficient, however, to produce a convincing and realistic reproduction of how sound propagates and is perceived in the real world. As such, audio presented in relation to conventional extended reality worlds may, unfortunately, tend to remove and/or distract users from the immersive experience that extended reality technology is intended to provide.